


Counting Stars

by busigt_81



Category: Graceland (TV), Graceland - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busigt_81/pseuds/busigt_81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Johnny had a day off and was spending it outside as it was a beautiful day, Mike was laughing hard as Johnny struck out yet again when suddenly someone grabbed his wrist.<br/>“Mikey?”<br/>Mike looked up at the person holding him, his breath caught in his throat and he paled a little as he recognized him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was popped into my head as I was over at graceland_kink, and I think it's to few hurt!mike fics outthere! So please read and I hope that you will enjoy it.

Mike and Johnny were walking on the boardwalk, Johnny was flirting with beautiful women and Mike laughed as the other man struck out.  
They both had a day off and was spending it outside as it was a beautiful day, Mike was laughing hard as Johnny struck out yet again when suddenly someone grabbed his wrist.  
“Mikey?”  
Mike looked up at the person holding him, his breath caught in his throat and he paled a little as he recognized him.  
“Everything alright, Mike?” Johnny asked as he stepped up beside the younger man, an uneasy feeling in his stomach.  
The man holding Mike was older than the blue eyed man, well built, a little taller than Briggs with dark hair and brown eyes, the look in those brown eyes as they looked at Mike made Johnny a little nervous.  
“Mikey, I never thought I would see you again.” The man said. “You look real good.”  
“Steve...” Mike took a deep breath and tried to take back his arm then he looked at Johnny. “This my friend Johnny and Johnny this is Steve.”  
“Hey.” Said Johnny holding his hand but it was ignored by Steve who just looked at him then back at Mike.  
“I really miss you, Mikey.” Steve said. “I...”  
“Stop it, Steve.” Mike said sounding really tired as he tried yet again to break Steve's hold on his arm.  
“But I have changed Mikey.” Steve said as his grip tightened on Mike's arm.”And I have really missed you and you really look great.”  
“I'm not interested, Steve.” Mike said his voice tired and he looked sad.”I have to go now so please let me go.”  
“But...”  
“No buts, Steve. It's over.” Mike looked around, not meeting Johnny's eyes, Shit, he really don't want to make a scene and he is so embarrassed that Johnny is watching this. “Now let me go.”  
For a minute Mike and Steve just looked at each other, Mike's blue eyes flashing in anger but Johnny thought he saw something else, something like fear and he decided to step in.  
“You heard him, dude.” Johnny tried to sound friendly but he was also getting angry. “Let him go.”  
Steve looked away from Mike, his grip tightened again as he looked at Johnny, seizing him up and then he turned back to Mike.  
Mike tried not to show how much Steve's hard grip hurt him, but he could feel the bones in his wrist grind together in that hard grip and he knew he would have a big bruise on his wrist after this encounter.  
“Steve...” Mike said.  
“Get I at least get your number so I can call you?”  
Can this guy not take a hint or what? Johnny thought disbelief clear in his eyes at hearing Steve's words.  
“No, Steve.” Mike said, tired. “Now let me go before something happens that we both will regret.”  
The tension grew thicker for a moment and Johnny started to get ready to fight when Steve let go of Mike and he looked sideways at Johnny before turning back to Mike.  
“Maybe I'll see you later Mikey.”  
“I don't think so, Steve.” Mike took a deep breath as he turned and walked away from Steve, not really knowing where he was going. He just wanted to get away from the tall man.   
Johnny followed Mike, casting a look over his shoulder at Steve who was just standing, staring after them, after Mike.   
They were on the move for a few minutes and Johnny had to ask.   
“Mike, who was that?”  
Johnny's voice interrupted Mike's racing thoughts and he looked around, somehow they ended up on the beach and a sudden tiredness overwhelmed Mike and he sat down on he beach, staring out over the ocean.  
What was he gonna tell Johnny? He carefully rotated his wrist, it was a little stiff and red, and he knew there would be a big bruise there tomorrow.  
Mike closed his eyes as Johnny sat down next to him, then he opened them and looked sideways at his friend, then out over the ocean again and a headache started to form.  
“You don't have to tell me.” Johnny said as he looked at Mike and then out over ocean. “But I hope you know that you can tell me if you want, when ever you want to.”  
“Thanks Johnny.” Mike said with a small smile as he met Johnny's eyes.  
“Alright y then.” Johnny got up, brushed the sand off his shorts before reaching out a hand to Mike and helped the younger man up to standing. “Let's get back and start dinner. I'm hungry!” 

–---

Briggs sat back in his chair watching his friends at the table, listening to everyone talk about their day and he smiled at the feeling of family.  
But his smiled dimmed a little as he watched Mike, the young man seemed lost in his thoughts and Briggs had noticed that Mike was a bit absent-minded all evening.   
When he smiled it didn't reach his eyes and when he laughed he had a hollow sound to it, Briggs had also noticed that Johnny had kept on glancing at Mike with worry in his eyes and that only confirmed his thoughts that something was up with the young agent.  
Briggs meet Johnny's eyes over the table and he raised an eyebrow as he nodded towards Mike, who was still lost in his thoughts, Johnny shrugged a little and then looked away but Briggs could see the worry in Johnny's eyes.  
The others started to get up and clear the table, Mike didn't noticed so Briggs got up and walked over to the young agent.  
Then Briggs laid a hand on Mike's shoulder and wasn't prepared for the reaction he got, as Mike felt the hand on his shoulder he jumped, startled and almost fell off the chair.  
He looked up wide eyed and pale, his breath ragged and for a second he didn't recognize Briggs and he almost brought up his hands over his head to protect his head from the blow he thought was coming.  
“Mike?” Briggs deep voice brought him out of his panic and Mike meet Briggs questioning but soft brown eyes, he swallowed and flushed in embarrassment.  
“Sorry, Briggs.” Mike took a deep breath and smiled a shaky smile. “You startled me.”  
“Are you alright?” Briggs crouched beside Mike, making him smaller and trying to calm the young man.  
“Yeah.” Mike ran a hand over his face and took another deep breath before smiling a small and weak smile as he turned to Briggs. “I'm fine. Was just lost in my head, you know.”  
“You sure?” Briggs looked Mike, seeing embarrassment but also some fear in those blue eyes so he stood up and as Mike flinched again, Briggs took a deep breath suppressing his concern but he saw Johnny standing in the doorway and his concern was mirrored in Johnny's eyes.  
“Yes, I'm fine.” Mike said as he also stood up. “Just tired. I'm gonna go and grab a shower before hitting the bed.”  
Both Briggs and Johnny looked after him as he made his way up the stairs, when Mike was out of sight Briggs turned to Johnny.  
“What's going on with the kid?”   
“Uhmm.”Johnny said looking away from Briggs, he knows that Mike don't want to talk about the meeting with Steve, he hadn't told Johnny anything about Steve so he doesn't know much but still the whole situation made his stomach feel sour.  
“Johnny.” Briggs says as he walks up beside the other man.  
“Yeah, I know.” Johnny huffs a laugh and he shakes his head before turning to Briggs and he turns serious. “Mike didn't want to talk about it so I don't know much but I'll tell you about it because I have a feeling that Mike needs a few someones looking out for him.”  
“Okay.” Briggs sat down and Johnny did the same. “Tell me.”  
“Me and Mike was on the boardwalk, just goofing around and then this huge guy grabbed Mike and at first the kid became all pale in the face, like he had seen a ghost. Then Mike called him Steve  
and this guy just stares at Mike, ignoring me totally and he said something like; I missed you and I've changed. Mike just listened but I could see that he really didn't want to talk do the dude and he tried to say it to Steve but he didn't want to listen. Then Mike asked him to let him go and the dude just ignored him and I tried to step in but the guy just stared at me for a second before turning back to Mike and asked for his number! Could you believe that?” Johnny shook his head in disbelief.  
“What happened after that?” Briggs shared Johnny's feeling of disbelief at the nerve of the guy.  
“Well, Mike obviously said no, the Steve dude just stared at Mike and I thought that Steve was gonna start a fight then he let go of Mike before saying something like: maybe I'll see you later Mikey. Then Mike just walked away but I could see that he was really shaken.” Johnny said looking at Briggs. “But he didn't want to talk about it and I didn't push.”  
“So do you think an old friend or lover or what?” Briggs asked Johnny, curious of what Johnny thought as he was an expert at other peoples relations.  
“I don't know but by the way Steve was looking at Mike I would say stalker or lover.” Johnny shivered. “It freaked me out.”  
“But he didn't follow you?”   
“No, I kept a look out but didn't see him after that.”  
“Alright, I think you are right that we need to keep a look out for that guy.” Briggs said feeling a bit uneasy about the situation but felt better knowing something instead of nothing.

–---

The next day Mike woke up early as usual and got up to get ready for his run but when he saw the big bruise on his wrist, he just froze, memories overwhelming him.  
An angry Steve grabbing him, throwing him into a wall, pinning him against the wall screaming in his face and then hitting him.  
Mike took a shuddering breath and he shook his head trying to clear his head and erase the memories but it was hard.  
He had meet Steve when he was in high school, Steve was a few years older and had been at a school play that Mike played the lead in.  
After the show Steve had walked up to Mike asked him out and they dated for a while, Mike liked Steve at first but then the older man became more obsessed and jealous.  
He even locked Mike inside his apartment a few times, not letting him out and then the hitting started.   
Mike had been even smaller and thinner then but he tried to fight back but had no chance against the almost twice as wide and a few inches taller man.  
He ended up in the hospital twice with broken bones before contacted his grandfather to ask for help and he moved away.  
He never told his grandfather the whole story, to ashamed and he still felt shame as he thought back to those dark days and how weak he was.  
But he was stronger now and he couldn't let Steve break him, so Mike put on a long sleeved shirt and his shorts and made his way out onto the beach.  
Mike pushed himself hard on his run, to push the memories away and he almost succeeded but he pushed himself a little to hard.   
When he came back to the house he almost collapsed as he sat down onto the stairs, breathing hard as he put his head between his legs as dark spots danced before his eyes, his stomach churned and he almost threw up.  
“Hey, kid.” Briggs had been keeping an eye out for Mike thru the window and made his way nosily down the stairs before sitting down beside the young man. “Hell of a sprint there.”  
Mike looked up at him with a smile as he continued breathing, then he took the offered bottle from the other man and as his heart slowed down and he could breath more normally he screw the lid off and took a small sip of water.  
“Thanks, Briggs.” He said in a low voice.  
“You are welcome, Mike.” Briggs smiled back at him, trying not to show his worry but it grew a few notches as he saw the bruise on Mike's wrist. “Nice bruise, man.”  
Mike looked down at his wrist, some time during his run he had pushed his sleeves up and they had stayed there showing the bruise in all it's glory.  
“Yeah.” Mike said cursing himself on the inside at being so careless.  
“Does it hurt?” Briggs carefully took the injured wrist in his hands and looked at it closely, unconsciously getting closer to Mike.  
“Uh, just a little sore.” Mike felt himself blush, felt himself getting warmer at Briggs closeness and the attention. Dammit that Briggs was his type.  
“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Briggs looked up from the bruised wrist and looked into clear blue eyes.  
“Uhmm...” Mike really didn't want to talk about Steve with Briggs, because if Briggs knew he would probably be so disgusted by how weak Mike was, is. So he needs to shut up and stop staring into those amazing brown eyes. Mike teared his eyes away and looked out over the beach. “Nothing happened, just clumsy that’s all.”  
“Mike.” Briggs studied the young mans profile. “You don't have tell me but..” He grabbed Mikes chin gently so Mike could look at him. “Know that I will always be there for you and you can always talk to me.”  
Mike felt his face flush but he nodded not trusting his voice and Briggs nodded back to him before standing up and holding a hand out so he could pull Mike to his feet.

–---

A few days went by, Mike's bruise started to fade and he could walk outside without expecting Steve to jump out of the shadows, he did a few undercover ops with Briggs and Johnny that went well.  
So to celebrate the whole gang was going to The Drop and Briggs declared that he would buy the first round, making Johnny dance with happiness on their way towards the bar.  
The bar was crowed but they still got their usual table and started to order in the drinks, the evening went by and it was time for Mike to order the drinks.  
He got up and walked a little unsteady towards the bar, well there he ordered the drinks then he moved towards the bathrooms, walked into a stall closed the door and relived himself.  
Then he walked up to the sink to wash his hands and as he washed his hands he got an uneasy feeling so he looked up into the mirror and he lost his breath as he saw Steve there.  
Mike turned around just as Steve moved forwards, grabbing Mike by his shirt and lay an arm across his throat as he pushed him backwards.  
Mike's lower back painfully connected with the sink and then the back of his head hit the mirror, the hit making black dots dance before the young man's eyes.  
As his vision cleared Mike tried to get free but Steve was to strong and he just slammed Mike into the wall again, cracking the mirror.  
“Stay still.”Steve hissed.  
“What are you doing, Steve?” Mike croaked out as he tried to stay still.  
“I saw you at the bar, then you walked in here and I just needed to talk to you, to touch you.” Steve leaned closer, taking a deep breath to smell Mike. “I miss you so much.”  
“Steve, please let me go.” Mike closed his eyes as nausea started to build. “I'm not alone, soon my friends will be looking for me.”  
“I know, Mikey.” Steve nuzzled closer. “But I can't help myself...”  
Steve was interrupted by a banging on the door, he let Mike go who hit the floor then Steve crouched beside him.  
“I have to go but I'll keep an eye out for you.” With that Steve stood up unlocked the door and quickly made his way out of the bathroom.  
Mike just stared at the door for a second then he scrambled for a bathroom stall and threw up into the toilet.  
Then he slowly and unsteady got up from the floor, stumbled to the sink, turned on the water and splashed some of it onto his face.  
He looked into the cracked mirror, no bruises was visible on his face it was just his hair that was messy and he was little red across his throat but he could feel bruises starting to form on his back.  
How could he let Steve get the drop on him? He was a fucking FBI agent for Christ's sake!  
Mike closed his eyes trying to get his breathing under control, then he looked into the mirror and ran a hand thru his hair trying to get it look a little better.  
Taking another deep breath Mike straightened his shirt and walked out of the bathroom, towards his friends trying to act normal but he was shaken to his core.  
“Where did you go, Mike?” Johnny asked with a wide smile as Mike sat down.  
“Had to make a pit stop.” Mike tried to smile back but thank God Johnny was to drunk to notice and the girls were on the dance floor dancing. Jakes was at the bar with a girl and Briggs was nowhere to be seen.   
Mike sipped on his drink, Johnny started to talk to a girl and suddenly Mike felt like the walls was closing in on him and he stood up.  
“I need some fresh air. I'll be back.” Mike said to Johnny as he made his way outside, well outside he took a deep breath and then he saw a girl smoking. “Can I bum a cigarette?”  
The girl nodded, Mike thanked her before walking away and sat down on a bench as he took a deep drag of the cigarette and he closed his eyes as the smoke filled his lungs.  
“I didn't know you smoked.” Briggs smooth voiced washed over him.  
Mike's eyes flew open as he heard the older man's voice and he watched as Briggs sat down beside him.  
“Only when I'm really stressed.” Mike said as he looked away from the other man.  
“Huh.” Briggs continued to look at Mike's profile, knowing that something must have happened to the kid. “I've seen you in a few really stressful situations but I have never seen you smoke before...”  
Mike looked at him, then he leaned forward and studied his hands before taking another deep drag of the cigarette.  
“So what happened?” Briggs asked as he studied the young man beside him, he rally wanted to help Mike.   
Seeing the young man so stressed out and closed off made him want to hit something and he was getting really worried.  
“I...” Mike didn't know what to say or how to start. He really didn't want to look weak in front of Briggs but felt that he needed to talk to someone about Steve. He opened his mouth to start talking when:  
“What tha hell, Mikey!” Suddenly Steve was there, angry clear on his face and he grabbed Mike pulling the young man to his feet. “Who is this?”  
“What do you think you are doing?” Briggs stood up quickly, anger clear in his voice as he drew himself to his full height matching the other man and then studied the man holding Mike and he was certain that this was Steve.  
“I'm taking what's mine.” Steve said as he held Mike closer to him.  
“I'm not yours.” Mike growled out as he tried to get away from Steve but got nowhere.  
“Let him go.” Briggs said as he moved towards Mike and Steve. “He doesn't want to be with you.”  
“He doesn't know what he really wants.” Steve said looking at Briggs, ignoring Mike's struggles. “I will take care of him.”  
“I can't let you do that.” Briggs said as he grabbed Mike, pulled him and at the same time hit Steve hard in the face making the big man stumble backwards.  
Briggs pushed Mike behind him as he whipped his gun out and pointed it at Steve, taking the safety off.  
“Get up.” Briggs growled at the other man who did as he was told, fear shining in his eyes and then Briggs moved fast as lightning, he grabbed the other man by his shirt and put his gun to Steve's head.  
“Give me your wallet.” Briggs said in a low voice, he took the wallet and looked at Steve's drivers license, then he threw onto the ground. “Steve Willcott. I know now your full name and your numbers. If you ever come close to Mike again, I'll find you and kill you!” He pushed the other man so he hit the ground. “If I where you I would leave town and never come back. Do you understand me?”  
Steve just nodded as he scrambled to his feet before turning around and ran, Briggs followed him with his eyes until he disappeared from his sights.  
Then Briggs turned to Mike who was just staring at him with wide eyes and he was trembling.  
“Mike.” Briggs put away the gun as he walked up to the young man. “Are you alright?”  
“I...” Mike swallowed before he collapsed down onto the bench, he took a few deep breaths before looking at Briggs. “I can't belive that you just did that.”   
“I had no other choice.” Briggs said as he crouched down in front of Mike, “He was going to hurt you and I couldn't let him do that.”  
“I'm really thankful.” Mike said as he looked into Briggs soft brown eyes. “But I'm so embarrassed at this whole thing.”  
“Why?” Briggs frowned.  
“I don't want you to see me like this weak person.” Mike looked away as he flushed. “I'm a grown man and should be able to take care of myself.”  
“Mike.” Briggs took a deep breath before gently taking Mike's chin in his hand so they could look into each others eyes. “This guy was almost twice as wide as you and almost a head taller, and I believe he abused you when you where younger and you still fought back.”   
“But...” Mike felt his eyes fill with tears.  
“No buts, Mike. I would never think of you as week.” Briggs smiled as he leaned forward and kissed Mike on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was inspired to write some more on this story, so hopefully you will like it and I think there will be another chapter.

Mike couldn't believe what was happening right now, Briggs is kissing him and just as sudden as the older man had started, he stopped and sat back on his heels.  
For a moment both men just stared at each other, Mike still having trouble processing that Briggs had kissed him.   
Did Briggs like him?  
Maybe Briggs was drunk or something, because why else would he kiss Mike?  
“Mike.” Briggs said breaking thru the younger man's thoughts. “I...”  
“It's alright.” Mike said, believing that Briggs regretted the kiss so he stood up so he could leave the older man alone but he wasn't prepared for the pang of dizziness that assaulted him, making him lose his balance and if Briggs hadn't jumped to his feet, catching him, he would have fallen flat on his face.  
Instead two strong and steady hands got hold of him and he was guided back onto the bench.  
“What's wrong, Mike?” Briggs asked worry creeping into his voice as he watched the pale young man.  
“I'm fine.” Mike said feeling embarrassed as he leaned forward and closed his eyes. “Just a little dizzy.”  
“What's this?” Briggs asked suddenly and now anger clear in his voice.  
As Mike leaned forward his shirt rode up in the back, exposing a bit of Mike's back and the bruises that was starting to form after Steve's attack in the bathroom.  
Briggs grabbed the young man's shirt to push it even higher, trying not to stare at the smooth skin but to take a look at the bruises.  
“Briggs.” Mike said flushing in embarrassment as he tried to push down his shirt.  
“Mike, I need to check your back. You are bruised to hell.” Briggs said trying to push down his anger and control his worry. “What happened?”  
“Please, can we not do this here.” Mike almost begged Briggs as he looked around, there weren't much people around but he didn't want to this here. “I'll tell you but can we do it back at the house?”  
“Yeah, alright.” Briggs grumbled as he helped Mike standing up. “Can you walk? Or shall I call a cab?”  
“I can walk, it ain't that far.” Mike said as he started to walk on shaky legs.  
Briggs walked closed beside him, holding a loose grip on his arm in case he stumbled, the warm hand grounding him as Mike tried to walk straight but the dizziness was still there and now a headache started to build and Mike was glad that Briggs was helping him.  
They walked slowly in silence, Mike trying to concentrate on walking but as closer as they got to Graceland his headache and dizziness grew adding nausea.  
At least the pain in his back weren't all that bad but he felt himself starting to stumble more and more.  
Briggs grabbed his arm and laid it across his shoulders and he place his other arm around Mike's waist, mindful of the bruises and as they were almost at the stairs Briggs was practically carrying the young man.  
“We are almost there, kid.” Briggs whispered in Mike's ear. “Just a little further.”  
“I'm sorry.” Mike said in a low voice, feeling bad that he could barely walk.  
Briggs didn't answer, he just tightened his hold as they carefully moved up the stairs and as they climbed each step Mike's nausea grew more and more so when they reached the door the need to vomit was overwhelming.  
“I...” Mike tried to swallow. “I'm going to be sick.”  
Barely hearing what the young man was saying Briggs looked at Mike and he quickly moved them into the closest bathroom.  
As soon as they stepped inside Mike dropped to his knees and started to throw up, only bile coming up.  
Briggs stayed with him, running circles on his back and talking in a low voice to soothe him. The older man winced in sympathy as Mike continued to heave for a couple of minutes, he kept his hand on the young mans back, steadying him and as Mike finally stopped, breathing hard the young man closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the cool toilet, Briggs ran his other hand thru Mike's hair trying to help him calm down.  
Then he felt a big lump on the back of Mike's head and the young man let out a small and hoarse whimper of pain.  
“Dammit, Mike.” Briggs growled in a low and angry voice. “What tha hell happened to you?”  
Mike looked up at Briggs, his eyes wide and he shrunk back a little as he heard the anger in the other man's voice.  
“I... Uhmm...” He didn't know what to say, he didn't want to tell Briggs about the attack because he didn't want to look more weak in Briggs eyes.  
“Don't lie to me, Mike.” Briggs said as he looked at Mike, seeing his wide blue eyes, he soften his voice. “Please. I'm worried about you.”  
“I'm sorry.” Mike whispered, his head felt like it was splitting in half and his back was on fire, he closed his eyes trying to gather his thoughts.  
“I'll be right back.” Briggs said as he stood up, Mike wanted to tell the other man to stay but his voice abandoned him and he let out a small sob.  
Briggs walked out to the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water and then he took out some painkillers before walking back to the bathroom.  
“Mike.” He kneeled bedside the young man and he care fully touched Mike's face.  
“Briggs?” Mike looked at him, pain and misery clear in his eyes. “You came back?”  
“Of course, kid.” Briggs said with a gentle smile on his lips. “I just went to the kitchen to get you some painkillers. Here.”  
Mike just looked at him before accepting the pills and took a small sip of water to watch them down, then he closed his eyes and laid his head back down, willing the pain and dizziness away.  
“Thanks. I'll just stay here until I feel better.” Mike said.  
“Nuhu, babe.” Briggs said as Mike closed his eyes. “Let's get you to bed.”  
“It's okay. I don't think I can walk right now.” Mike whispered his eyes still closed. It helped with the dizziness. “Thanks for your help, I'll just stay here for a while.” Exhausted Mike felt himself drift off and he barely heard the older man say:  
“I can't leave you here on the floor.” Briggs said shaking his head at the younger man's stubbornness.  
Not waiting for an answer Briggs put an arm around the younger mans knees and the other one under his shoulder and carefully stood up.  
Mike felt himself being lifted but he was to out of it to really understand what was happening, but as he felt himself being pressed against a warm chest, he leaned into it and he let out a sigh of content.  
Briggs couldn't help smile a small smile at Mike's sigh before adjusting his grip and he started to walk carefully out the bathroom and up the stairs.  
As he laid Mike down on his bed, he breathed out a sigh of relief, even if he was little out of breath for carrying a young man up the stairs he couldn't help to frown a little at how light the young man had felt.  
Now he stood up, stretching his back and thought about what to do next. He didn't want to leave Mike by himself, he was still worried about the bump on the kids head and the bruises.  
What could have had happen? And why didn't Mike want to tell him about it?  
Briggs let out a sigh, then he started to take Mike's shoes of him, then he pulled a cover over the kid before grabbing a chair, pulled it up beside the bed, toed off his own shoes and but his legs up onto the bed.  
For a couple of minutes he just looked at the young man, amazed of how beautiful and young Mike looked in his sleep, then the young man frowned in his sleep and Briggs leaned forward to run his hand thru that soft and unruly hair.  
“Dammit it, kid. You are going to be the death of me.” He said in a low voice as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes to get some rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So here comes chapter 3 and I'm not so happy about it, it was pretty hard to write but hopefully someone will like it.

Briggs woke up around an hour later to check on Mike, he gently shook the younger man awake and asked him a few questions, then he helped Mike out of his shirt before letting him fall asleep again.  
He kept it up a few hours before feeling sure that Mike wouldn't slip into a coma and he fell asleep around 4 o'clock in the morning.  
Mike woke up with a start, a nightmare lingering in his subconscious and he looked over at his alarm clock, which were showing 8:15.  
He was feeling a little better, the nausea gone but he still had a small headache and he felt that his back was a little stiff.  
He looked over to the other side and was surprised when he saw Briggs asleep in a chair beside his bed, for a moment he just studied the older man.  
Mike's eyes looked at the long legs that was on his bed, the he watched how Briggs chest moved up and down and his hands itched to touch but he held them still, his eyes wandered upwards and he for a moment he just stared at those lips, remembering how they felt against his own.  
Briggs had kissed him, he still couldn't really believe it when he thought about it but it had happened.  
Carefully and gingerly, trying not to disturb the older man Mike sat up, feeling a little dizzy but he really needed to pee.  
Standing up, he tipped a little towards his bedside table and he swore to himself as he had to grab it so he wouldn't fall.  
“Mike?” Briggs said sitting up and rubbed his eyes before standing up and walking up to the younger agent. “You okay?”  
“Yeah.” Mike ducked his head trying not to blush. “Just a little unsteady.”  
Briggs tried not to stare at Mike as he stood there half naked and the top button of his jeans unbuttoned, showing off the top of his boxers, the naked and smooth flesh made his throat dry and he had to swallow so he looked up at the young man but seeing that unruly hair and flushed face made him close his eyes so he could calm himself down.  
“Sorry I woke you.” Mike mumbled as he looked at Briggs who opened his eyes and looked back at Mike. “Need to go to the bathroom.”  
“It's alright.” Briggs felt a little more balanced and he reached out to Mike. “Do you need help?”  
“Nah.” Mike felt steadier and he tried a few steps, smiling back at Briggs when he didn't stumble at all. He walked to his dresser and took a pair of sweatpants to change into.  
“You sure?” Briggs asked and at Mike's nodded he just nodded back, before following the young man out the door. “I'm gonna grab some coffee, do you want something other than painkillers?”  
“No, I'm good.” Mike prepared to argue about the painkillers but one look at Briggs face he knew that it wasn't up for discussion.  
“Okay, when I get back we will talk about what happened to you.” Briggs didn't wait for Mike's answer as he walked down the stairs.  
For a moment Mike just stood there, staring where Briggs had been standing then he shook his head a little before walking to the bathroom.  
His thoughts raced thru his mind as he relived himself and washed his face with cold water, was he really gonna tell Briggs about what happened?  
Mike still felt pretty ashamed of being jumped by Steve and he really didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Briggs but the older man seemed intent on finding out what happened.  
He stepped out of his jeans and into the sweats, checked himself in the mirror and ran a hand thru his hair, he stepped out the bathroom and made his way into his bedroom.  
Mike sat down on his bed and just stared at his hands for he didn't know how long but Briggs entering his room broke thru his train of thoughts.  
Without saying a word Briggs handed him two pills and a glass with orange juice before sitting down in the chair again, coffee cup steaming in his hands and looked at Mike.  
Mike nodded his thanks before downing the pills and the orange juice, then he looked up at met Briggs brown eyes and the older man leaned forward.  
“So what happened?”  
“This is so embarrassing.” Mike started and he looked away from Briggs and down to his hands again and he decided to tell Briggs the truth. “As I went to buy my round of drinks I had to make a pit stop so I walked to the bathroom, when I was cleaning my hands I sensed someone watching me and I looked up in the mirror and saw Steve standing there.” Mike closed his eyes as he continued to talk. “He got the drop on me, when I turned around he moved really fast and pushed me against the sink and I hit my head on the mirror.” Mike glanced up at Briggs and when he saw the anger in the other man's face, he blushed and looked down again. “I tried to break free but he slammed me again against the sink and mirror again, then he said something about missing me and keeping an eye on me. There was a knock on the door and he let me go and then he walked out of there, leaving me.”  
“Shit.” Anger was clear in Briggs voice as he sat back looking at Mike.  
“I know, I can't believe that I let him get the drop on me so easily.” Mike shook his head and looked out the window.  
“Mike.” Briggs voice was suddenly very gentle and he laid a hand on Mike's knee.”This is not your fault.”  
“But...”  
“No buts Mike, you had a lot to drink yesterday and Steve is still almost twice as big as you.” Briggs looked into Mike's blue eyes.  
“But still I'm an FBI agent.” Mike couldn't look away from those brown eyes.”I should be able to do something...”  
“Mike, I get it but just because you are an FBI agent doesn't mean that you aren't human and invincible.” Briggs said in a gentle tone. “You shouldn't be ashamed about this.”  
“Thanks, man.” Mike smiled at Briggs, he felt a little better about it.  
“But if I ever see Steve again I promise you that I'll hurt him.” Briggs said his voice hard then he softened his voice. “Do you want to tell me about him?”  
For a couple of moments Mike looked deep into Briggs eyes, he had never told anyone about what happened with Steve.  
“I never told anyone.” Mike looked away from Briggs and out the window. “I meet Steve when I went to high school, I was in a school play and Steve was in the audience. He came up to me after the show, gushing about how amazing he thought I was and then he asked me out on a date. He was really charming, good looking and I was just a skinny theater geek. We date a few months, then he asked me to move in with him, my home life wasn't the best so I said yes.” Mike took a deep breath as he turned to Briggs. “It was good at first, then he started to get jealous, he didn't want me to go out and when I went out, he would wait up for me and when I came back he would rough me up a little but apologize after. But it only got worse, he locked me into the apartment for days and one day we had a big argument. I ended up in the hospital with a broken arm, concussion and two broken ribs.” For a moment he was lost in those dark memories but then Briggs hand touched his shoulder and the older man's other hand gently cupped his face.  
“What happened?” Briggs was so angry on the inside as he pictured a young Mike lying in a hospital bed, broken but he knew he had to keep his anger inside while the young man told his story.  
“He came visiting me, crying and telling me that he would change, that it would never happen again.” Mike took a deep breath. “I had nowhere to go and I believed him. So I went back to him and for a few weeks it was all good. In hindsight I should known that it wouldn't last.” He shook his head at how naive he had been. “Somehow Steve got into his mind that I was cheating on him, so he locked me up again for a few days and I saw the real him and I knew he would never change so I decided to fight back. When he came back from work I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen, then he started to hit me again and something in me snapped. I started to hit back but he was to strong.” Mike closed his eyes as memories assaulted him, Steve hitting him hard as he yelled at him, the pain as he broke Mike's newly healed arm. “I woke in the hospital, a few more broken bones but this time I called my grand father and asked if I could live with him for a while. I never saw Steve again.”  
“Mike...” Briggs had no words, he knew it had to be bad but this story broke his heart but he was amazed how strong Mike was and he leaned forward to kiss the younger man but he was stopped as Mike put a hand against his chest.  
“So you know that I'm damaged goods.” Mike was breathing hard, wanting nothing more than to kiss Briggs but he had to warn the older man.  
“Not to me, man.” Briggs leaned closer and kissed Mike.


End file.
